Bakura's Nightmare
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: COMPLETE:::: Bakura has a nightmare, but is it really a nightmare? Find out! First Fiction Ever Posted on FFN
1. Whoa, what was that?

^-^ Finally! I love being free! Bakura:-_-; Imikittie does not own yu gi oh Bakura was fast asleep in his bed when a huge THUMP was heard. "No, I can't mommy, I can't learn to wear pull-ups." he murmured. CRASH! He jumped up in a start. "The hell-?" he got up and took his M. Ring to the kitchen. He saw broken dishes every where. "Eh? Who are you?" he asked, seeing someone in the dark. "Wouldn't you like to know." A girly voice said. "A.GIRL?!" "Baku?" Anzu (Tea) stepped into the moonlight. "ANZU?! What the devel?!" "Baku.you don't.want to talk to me?*sniff, sniff*" "I..Uhhh.well, you see." "Yes.I do see Baku-chan. So, I'll just.persuade you a bit." "Persuade-?" "Mm-hm." Bakura, thinking he was going to get a strip show, smirked. "Ok." But, Bakura was EXTREMELY wrong. All of the sudden, Anzu turned into onw of his worst nightmares-  
The Jinx. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Bakura bolted out of bed, turning every direction. "A dream?" he gasped. "Phew!" "Bakura? I heard you scream, are you alright?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Bakura looked over at him and snarled, "Of coarse I am! Why wouldn't I be?!" Ryou sighed and walked out of the room. "Say Bakura?" Ryou called. "WHAT!!" "Who broke the dishes?" Bakura's heart stopped and he practically fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope you liked it! I know it's short, but I don't have as much time as others!! Bakura: Well, EXCUSE me! 


	2. Malik's Plan

Decided to update this. I had requests to. Ahem  
  
Kwaiianimegurl: Well, I'm sorry that I am not pefect.  
  
Sora's Beloved: thanx, I don't see how it's funny, but ok  
  
BakuraForever:Hmmm...hope to see you coming along on that.  
  
Shadow's Girl12: Yeah, I know what ya mean. But that was very first fic and stuff. So, I was a bit...you know.  
  
Ok! Time to continue this pitiful fic!!  
  
Discliamer: I will never ever own yugioh. I'm guessing nobody wants me to either. -_-  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Bakura and Ryou walked to school. Bakura couldn't stop thinking of Anzu. Was she really a jinx?? His head was full of confusion, he didn't even notice the brunette who was waving at them, but when he heard her voice, he immediately jumped up.  
  
"Hey you ok, Bakura?" Anzu asked him.  
  
"Of course, mortal, why would I not be?" he snapped. She gave a gracious smile.  
  
"Oh, I dunno. Maybe you had a bad dream or...something happened to you last night? Hm?" She cocked her head, with a sweet smile placed on her lips. Then she laughed and playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Only kidding Bakura! Haha!" Her and Ryou teasingly laughed at him.  
  
"Urgh" Bakura spotted the midget, the dog, and the needle head coming towards him.  
  
"Hey Anzu!" Jou called and stopped beside her. Anzu stopped laughing and looked at Jou.  
  
"Anything wrong Jounouchi?" she asked, with her friendly smile, pasted on her face.  
  
"Wrong?!" he exclaimed. "No! Mai asked me out! Finally!" he looked ever so relieved.  
  
"Haha! Yeah, only cause he begged like a mut" Kaiba said coming up to them, smirking smugly.  
  
"Zat so?" Anzu asked, tilting her head at Kaiba. He looked away from her, hiding his scarlet face and said, "Yes, that is." And at that he left. Bakura sat there, staring cautiously at Anzu. He didn't want to think of what he'd do any minute just to get her off his mind. He saw Marik hanging by the school wall. He smirked and walked over to him.  
  
"Yo" Marik said boredly.  
  
"Marik!! She's a jinx! A jinx I tell ya!!" Bakura said, shaking his friend madly.  
  
"Whoa, calm down, who's a jinx?"  
  
"Anzu! Anzu Mazaki!!"  
  
"Anzu Mazaki..." Marik said dreamily.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought, until she came to my house last night and changed into a jinx!!" Bakura told him hurriedly.  
  
"Zat so?" he raised an eyebrow at his evil friend.  
  
"Yes! I know it! I SAW it!!"  
  
"Well, then there's only one way to find out!"  
  
"There is?"  
  
"Yup. Tests."  
  
"Tests?"  
  
"Tests."  
  
"..."  
  
"Don't sweat, I'll help ya. Let's move."  
  
"K."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&  
  
What are the tests? Is Anzu a jinx? Find out in the next chapter of- BAKURA'S NIGHTMARE!  
  
Review. 


	3. Marik's perverted side

Hello hello! ^__________^ I am sick, but so totally happy!!  
  
Yoko: Who knows whether Anzu is a jinx or not? I do. I don't even know what the hell it is. ^^; pathetic.  
  
Malik Fan 03: Marik always has a plan! He's Marik!  
  
Marik: thanx  
  
IK: O.O; ^^; ok!!!!!!!! LET US GO!! Mwahahaha!!  
  
Marik: Crazy woman. We no own yugioh and I do and she don't and...I am so confused...  
  
IK: idiot. -_-;  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"So Marik? WHY are we at Anzu's home again?" Bakura asked. " I mean~"  
  
"Shh. She's gonna take a shower and we...errr...find out by her...body." Marik said.  
  
"Horny bastard" Bakura muttered. They saw Anzu come in to the bathroom and-- --  
  
"Heaven!!" Marik said. "That body CAN'T be a jinx's!!" Marik was talking to himself, and was giving googly eyes.  
  
"IDIOT! You like her, don't you??"  
  
"Huh? NO"  
  
"WELL??"  
  
"Well...what makes you think it's her?"  
  
"My dream! The broken dishes!"  
  
"Uh huh. Good evidence, buddy old pal old friend."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I got a plan. I date Anzu, sleep with her, annnnddd WAH LAH! I'll find out whether she's a jinx or not!"  
  
"-_- ok...so how you plan on doing that?"  
  
"*sweat drop* Ask her out, retard!"  
  
"Oh splendid! We have a cup of tea and you say, 'oh Anzu! LOVE your hair, we should so, like, totally go out! We the perfect couple!' and she says, 'oh of COURSE! Even though you about killed me and my friends, no prob, Marik, honey!'"  
  
"...."  
  
"..."  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
"I thought it was. And besides, what are the odds she'll say yes?"  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll get her to do so."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Hehehe..."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&  
  
Whoa! What's Anzu gonna do??? Or more like, MARIK. Tune in next time to find out and pleeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeee review! 


	4. Marik is NEMO?

SOTR: Hehehe...sorry. Um, this is gonna have a song in it. It's 'I'll make a man of you' from Mulan. I'm mocking Bakura with da song. Hahahaha!! By the way, I don't own yugioh.  
  
Malik: SHOUT OUTS!!  
  
Malik Fan 03: Malik's always the perverted one, yep.  
  
Malik: HEY!  
  
Yaoi-Rated-R: long chapter..I can do..hehehe...more detail? OF COURSE!!! Ahhhh..aren't you so sweet to get revenge for me.  
  
Malik:*rolls eyes*  
  
BakuraForever: hey, thanks. Yea..um, your first review made NO sense at all...no offense!! Baku-chan!!  
  
Bakura: WHAT???  
  
SOTR: BakuraForever is one of your FAVE reviewers...  
  
Bakura: O_O) You WOULDN'T!!!!  
  
BakuraForever:*comes in and gives Bakura a kiss*  
  
Bakura: (-_-) You would  
  
SOTR: Hehehe...anyways, on with my fic. Oh and I don't own this song  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Let's get down to business  
  
To defeat the huns Did they send me daughters  
  
When I asked for sons?"  
  
Bakura grumbled as Anzu sat next to him in the stadium. "Hi Bakura! How you been?" she chirped.  
  
"Bloody fine." He said as the principal cam on the stage for "announcements"  
  
"You're the saddest  
  
Bunch I ever met But you can bet Before we're through Mister, I'll make a man  
  
Out of you"  
  
"What's wrong, Bakura?" Marik asked, flopping next to the wearisome Tomb Robber.  
  
"Stupid Tomb Keeper...." Bakura mumbled.  
  
"I heard that. (-_-)" Marik said  
  
"(O_O)"  
  
"Tranquil as a forest  
  
But on fire within Once you find you center  
  
You are sure to win"  
  
"Good morning, students!" Mr. Houston, the principal said optimistically, while all the students mumbled things. Mr. Houston went blood red. "I SAID GOOD MORNING STUDENTS!!!!" he boomed, spitting on the microphone.  
  
"GOOD MORNING, MR. HOUSTON!!!!!!" the teens rang out.  
  
"(^-^) much better. (ahem) Now, I would like to.." Bakura didn't hear a word he said. His mind was in a practical world, where trouble was around every corner. He hadn't even heard Anzu growl that he was getting annoying.  
  
"You're a spineless, pale  
  
Pathetic lot And you haven't got a clue Somehow I'll make a man  
  
Out of you"  
  
"Bakura, you ok?" Anzu asked in Chemistry.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask, girl?"  
  
"Just wondering..."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Hey Bakura...?"  
  
"What NOW?"  
  
"Well...Marik asked me out, and well, if you don' mind, I'm going out with him."  
  
"GO the hell ahead."  
  
"I'm never gonna  
  
Catch my breath"  
  
"Ok."  
  
After school........  
  
"So, then Anzu, when do you want to go out?" Marik asked dumbly. He's not a genius with women..  
  
"When do you think Marik???"  
  
"FRIDAY."  
  
"Duh"  
  
"No need to get sarcastic...." Marik pouted, which Anzu thought quite cute. 'But Bakura's cuter.' She thought.  
  
"Say good-bye to those  
  
Who knew me"  
  
"So when shall I pick you up?"  
  
"7:30 sound ok?"  
  
"IN THE MORNING?!?!"  
  
"(-_-) night, dumb ass."  
  
"oh. Ok"  
  
"Boy, was I fool in school  
  
For cutting gym"  
  
"So, here's my phone number and address, ok?" she said writing it down on the palm of his hand.  
  
"(^_^) OK!!"  
  
"*Sighs* anyways, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."  
  
"Ok, want me to walk you home?(playing good guy)"  
  
"Naw.*kisses him on cheek* buh-bye!" waves and leaves  
  
"This guys' got 'em  
  
Scared to death"  
  
"Nice job, Romeo." Bakura said, walking up to Marik.  
  
"I thought I did an excellent job, mate! Now, cheerio!*runs off*"  
  
"He's nuts. Well...maybe he won't have any after his excitement.."  
  
2 weeks later......  
  
"BAKURA!!!" Marik ran up to his Tomb Robbing friend.  
  
"Hope he doesn't see right  
  
Through me Now I really wish that I knew  
  
How to swim"  
  
"How was your date with Anzu? Get any~"  
  
"She ain't a jinx...jinx's can't make a man that pleasured..*stars in his eyes*"  
  
"You sicken me."  
  
"At least I ACT like a man and just looking at her now makes me horny..*shiny eyes*"  
  
"(Be a man) We must be swift as The coursing river (Be a man) With all the force Of a great typhoon (Be a man) With all the strength Of a raging fire  
  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon"  
  
"Ugh. Malik, for Ra's sake, pull yourself together, man!"  
  
"She hummed, Bakura! HUMMED, while doing it!! VIBRATION!!!!"  
  
"I did not need to know what she did to you, OK??"  
  
"I feel like a new man. I feel like ..Nemo, and I just want to go home."  
  
"(O_O) WTF??"  
  
"Time is racing toward  
  
Us till the Huns arrive Heed my every order And you might survive You're unsuited for The rage of war So pack up, go home You're through  
  
How could I make a man out of you?"  
  
"Nemo!!"  
  
"Nemo's a fish. You're a human, idiot."  
  
"You're still a virgin!!!!!"  
  
"(O_O)" SHUSH, MORON!!!"  
  
"(Be a man) We must be swift as The coursing river (Be a man) With all the force Of a great typhoon (Be a man) With all the strength Of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark  
  
Side of the moon"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Nevermind. So...Anzu isn't..."  
  
"HUH??"  
  
"YOU WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION?!"  
  
"YOU CAN'T VERY WELL PAY ATTENTION WHEN YOU"RE GETTING PLEASURE, BAKURA!!!!!"  
  
"(----_----) Arghhhhhh!!! Fine, I'LL check for myself!!!!"  
  
"you do that."  
  
"I will"  
  
"(Be a man) We must be swift as The coursing river (Be a man) With all the force Of a great typhoon (Be a man) With all the strength Of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark  
  
Side of the moon"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
SOTR: there you have the next chappie of Bakura's Nightmare! Plz review and I shall update! 


	5. Anzu is a jinx!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song, nor do I own the show, so there! I only own the plot!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
SOTR: Hello and Welcome back to Bakura's Nightmare! Now, I think this is the chapter that will end it all! Long and done! So, meh!  
  
Yaoi-Rated-R: Aww...*pats her back* we all love you don't worry!  
  
Malik Fan 03: And the lyrics, I messed up with that. I'm sorry I didn't update soon for all you guys!  
  
XD: ^_^) glad you thought it was funny...  
  
Princess Hallie: O_O) well, I am very happy you like this.  
  
Mel(ody) and Marik and Bakura: (melly_smelly_rox@hotmail.com): Marik and Bakura believe in Ra and Horus, not buddah. Thought I might point that out to you, and, er, Marik and Bakura are cartons, so I wouldn't be making any plans on marrying them, glad you liked it anyways!! (^_^)  
  
SOTR: Here is the final chapter to 'Bakura's Nightmare'! ENJOY!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Bakura marched up to Anzu's house, determined to find out the truth about her.  
  
""I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love""  
  
""Love's going to leave me""  
  
DING DONG!  
  
Anzu opened the door in a towel and stared at Bakura strangely. "Hello Bakura." She said and opened the door and let him in. "Anzu we have to talk!" he said, not sitting on the couch.  
  
""I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt""  
  
""So sexy it hurts!""  
  
""And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan""  
  
""New York and Japan""  
  
"Ok, Bakura, what is it?" Anzu asked, giving off a cute smile. Bakura could hear the song 'I'm too sexy' and was getting extremely nervous. "Anzu...are you...a jinx???" he blurted out. Anzu stared at him in utter hate.  
  
""I'm too sexy for your party""  
  
""Too sexy for your party""  
  
""No way I'm disco dancing""  
  
"Well, well, look who's been spying on the cheerleader girl, HUH??!" Anzu said, fuming. "WELL??! HAVE YOU BEEN, BAKURA??!!!!!" she grabbed him by the collar and he noticed she had cloths underneath her robe.  
  
"N-no! I haven't been!!!" Bakura said, laughing nervously. HE had never seen Anzu so pissed.  
  
""I'm a model you know what I mean""  
  
""And I do my little turn on the catwalk""  
  
""Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah""  
  
""And I'm too sexy for my hat""  
  
""Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that""  
  
Anzu glared and Bakura started to sweat. "So! You are persistent, aren't you? Just because I came in your house that night, you didn't believe it was a dream!!!" Anzu was practically about to kill him. Then her lips curled into a smirk. "Very well...hehehe. So that's why Malik slept with me, hm?"  
  
"I WILL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!" Bakura boomed suddenly out of fright.  
  
""I'm a model you know what I mean""  
  
""And I do my little turn on the catwalk""  
  
""Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah""  
  
""I shake my little touché on the catwalk""  
  
Anzu was thrown on the floor by Bakura, who was frightened and angry at the same time. "I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE BAD LUCK, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Anzu sweated and stuck her tongue out, which cost her life. A bright light was shown and Anzu was gone.  
  
""I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my body""  
  
"" 'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean""  
  
""And I do my little turn on the catwalk""  
  
""Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah""  
  
""I shake my little touché on the catwalk""  
  
""I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat""  
  
""Poor pussy poor pussy""  
  
""I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love""  
  
""Love's going to leave me""  
  
""I'm too sexy for this song""  
  
Bakura sighed and wondered is he'd have any good luck. He had never wanted to do that to Anzu, of all people. He really wanted to get laid by her, but unfortunately, she had to actually be a jinx. "Maybe when she changes." Bakura murmered.  
  
SHADOW REALM...........................................  
  
"BAKURA!!! Let me out!! I'm so scared........" Anzu saw Y. Marik sulking. She brightened. "Hey Y. Marik...." She said, he turned his head, a questionable look on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he said gruffly.  
  
"I was sent here by Bakura....wanna have some fun?" she asked. He smirked. "Yes I do, Mazaki." She giggled and leaned towards him...................  
  
OWARI!!!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
SOTR: Well, that was interesting. Everyone wins in this fic! Plz review! Buh-bai! 


End file.
